Mad
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: "I didn't want you to save me!" - "I'm not giving you a fucking choice!" After a tedious mission that could've cost Kid Flash his life, he and Robin gets into a physical argument, but arguments tends to cease when you realize just how close the line between life and death can change it all. [BirdFlash.]


**Disclaimer: **These characters belongs to DC Comics.**_  
_**

**Rated: **M

**Warning(s): **shower sex, nsfw content.

* * *

**MAD**

* * *

"You're such an _idiot_!"

Dick's hand connected with Wally's chest; the force of the push so great that he landed on the floor, his head slamming against his mother's carpet in the process. Equally angry, green eyes glared up at the hovering Boy Wonder. Robin's hands were slowly forming to fists in front of him, and once they were tightly wrapped up they visibly _shook._

There were few times he'd seen Dick this angry.

"It was a simple, covert _reckon_ mission! Get in, get information - _get out_!" Dick sneered, his hands extracting themselves from his body, which further emphasized his already frustrated demeanour. "You were _not_ supposed to be running around by yourself after Aqualad ordered everyone to _retreat_!"

"If it hadn't been for me you could've still been in there when the building blew up into a gazillion pieces! And for the love of- _you_ didn't follow those orders!"

"I _had_ to get the data or the mission would've been for nothing. All _you_ had to do was contact me and-"

"The com was jammed and Megs was unconscious! I ran inside to slow the thugs down so you could finish downloading that _precious_ data of yours and then get _you _out!" Wally was back up from the ground, and bowed slightly down so he was all up in Dick's face. The sixteen year old Boy Wonder had grown, but he was _still taller_ thank you very much, and right now his best friend was pissing him off.

_Seriously pissing him off_.

"You could've easily checked if the others' coms were functioning! It would've been a _far _better idea than blowing _yourself_ up in a ridiculous, and unnecessary attempt to protect _me_ from doing it!"

"Oh I am _so very sorry_ that the first thing on my mind was to save my best friend's life! Clearly _I'm_ in the wrong here!" Big hands grabbed Dick by the collar, green eyes narrowing. "_You're_ the one who always puts the fucking mission before your _well being_. Have you_ any idea_ how close we were to getting blown into _pieces_!? If it hadn't been for the fact that I grabbed you and threw you out the window and into the bioship you wouldn't even _be here_!"

"And that left you alone, and you almost didn't make it out of the building because you're _such an idiot_!"

Dick yanked himself out of Wally's hold. He hit him. Straight in the jaw, which caused Wally to fall to the ground again, but this time he was up before the Boy Wonder had any chance to reply; he threw Dick down there himself, his own hands holding the boy harshly to the ground.

"I didn't want you to save me!" Dick struggled.

"I'm not giving you a fucking choice!"

The Boy Wonder pushed him off, _kicked him_ and Wally's back slammed against the wall. Maybe physically fighting in his house wasn't the best idea - no matter if his parents were gone for the weekend or not - but at that moment he didn't care. He speeded forward and tackled Dick to the ground, growling deep in his throat.

They punched, kicked, and yelled, but instead of really _fighting_, this felt more like the kind of wrestling that they would've done in kindergarten. Especially when Dick _bit_ him and Wally fell back against the wall _again_. This time, however, the speedster didn't bother getting up again. He sat there, lightly panting, stared - or more like _glared_- at his best friend.

They were quiet. Dick had decided not to move from his spot on the floor either, so they were seated opposite of one another. The acrobat's gaze lay on the floor while Wally's eyes were directly at him. Of course Dick could feel the redhead's staring. He was just too angry to meet them, though also felt slightly ashamed of his own behaviour. His hands tightened around his uniform. Yes, they were still wearing them; Wally's was even on stealth mode.

Dick found himself biting his lip. Hard. He could almost taste the blood in his mouth.

"If you think I'll ever regret saving your life you're wrong." Dick's eyes glanced up - _finally _- and Wally continued, quietly saying: "You know I'd sacrifice myself for you without second thoughts, dude. It doesn't matter where, doesn't matter how - you know I'd do it, but you'd also do the same thing for me. It's a weakness, Rob… but it's a fact, and you can't hold that against me no matter how close you were to losing me."

Dick pursed his lips, but the way his shoulders slumped and his gaze fell proved that he'd given in. His hands loosened around the fabric of his tights, and he sighed. It was true, of course it was, but he never handled being frightened well. He hardly showed fear, but when he did it always was in some form of anger. Gone were the days where he'd allowed himself to break down in tears. Though sometimes he didn't feel like being strong. Not in front of Wally.

This time it was said redhead's eyes that fell when he didn't get any answer or a reaction from Dick. He sighed too, and rubbed his temple, green eyes fixing themselves to the burnt hand he'd quickly bandaged back at the HQ. It wasn't a serious burn, and with his speed healing it would be all right soon enough. Besides, there were a lot of other things that could've happened to him today.

Hence why Dick was acting this way.

Wally could see the _reason_ for the acrobat's actions, but it also made him mad that Dick yelled at him for doing what felt _right_, what he _had to do_. Being angry over it wasn't going to change the fact that Wally would sacrifice himself for him in a heartbeat, or that Dick would do the same for him. Of course, the thought of Dick in _his_ position today… well, it made uncomfortable knots twist and turn in the pit of his stomach.

But what could they do? They were both _heroes_. Neither was going to tell the other to back away from this life they'd chosen. It was part of who they _were_. Who they probably would always be until- well, it all stopped. Wally swallowed. He _really_ didn't want to think about it anymore.

The _stop_.

No.

As if Dick had read his thoughts, he heard the brunet rise from the ground. He walked over to him, but Wally didn't look up. Not yet. He _knew_ he'd been way off mission, but Dick couldn't honestly _mean_ that some puny data was more important than his _own life_. Because it wasn't.

It never would be.

Not his _boyfriend's life_.

He made a small noise in surprise when Dick suddenly slid into his lap, arms folding around his neck; the younger teen pressed Wally's face against his neck while he rested his chin atop the red mass of hair. Fingers curled into it, moving around the scalp and Wally closed his eyes. He couldn't keep his fingers to himself. They slipped around Dick's back, pushing him further into his lap. The boys folded themselves around each other, held on, and breathed heavily. They were both alive. Come on. Nothing to worry about.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Wally squeezed Dick closer, lips kissing lightly to his boyfriend's pulse point. Should he feel embarrassed for being so relieved just to… being able to do that again? Kiss it; feel the light throbbing against his nose when he nuzzled it?

"You know I love you…"

"Of course… I love you too." Dick kissed Wally's temple, and his voice was shaking. It made the redhead's hold become considerably tighter. It was tiring. Being so worried all the time, but Wally would never ask Dick to give it up, and Dick wouldn't ask him either. As mentioned, it was part of who his boyfriend was. Part of who _he_ was, part of whom they would probably always be. "I'm okay."

"I know." Wally kissed his cheek and then whispered: "Let's go upstairs."

**(•)**

Dick had become a lot heavier over the last six months. Wally had noticed it a long time ago, but somehow the younger hero felt even heavier in his arms when he carried him lazily - _slowly_ - up the stairs. Dick's face was buried against Wally's neck, arms folded around said neck as he kissed the salty skin. It felt strange to move with Dick's legs wrapped tightly around his waist, because of the new, alien weight.

Yet, the speedster got them upstairs and into Wally's bathroom.

The hot drops of water were just like a blessing. It washed off the grim and dirt from their bodies, and it honestly felt as if their anger and fear disappeared with it. Or maybe not the fear; they'd both silently agreed that no matter what they said or did the fear of losing each other would not go away. It couldn't be controlled or ignored, but it was something they would have to deal with.

Wally kissed the front of Dick's shoulder apologetically, not proud that he had left a bruise there after their fight downstairs. However, judging by the way the brunet was now bucking into him, nuzzling his face, touching him lovingly, he figured he was forgiven. Everything was okay.

It was _okay_.

Dick's smile was soft as he reached out and curled his fingers into Wally's scalp, moaning silently while the redhead planted kisses all over his chest. His hand slid over the redhead's abs, before it circled his hip invitingly.

"Wally… I'm-"

"Forget it, Dick. Let's just- I just want you. All of you."

"Okay," Dick whispered. His hand fell from the red hair he adored, and instead he cupped Wally's cheeks. He leaned in for a passionate kiss; the way he nibbled on his chapped lips made Wally feel weak in the knees. It was sort of amusing, actually. One moment they had been fighting, feeling furious and plagued by concern, and the next he just wanted to press Dick up against the wall, keep him there close to his own body, and never let go.

He wasn't even feeling disgruntled about the fact that his boyfriend would've probably kicked his ass if the fight downstairs had continued.

Dick's hands moved from his cheeks and were now gripping tightly onto his freckled shoulders. The redhead's fingers tickled Dick's sides as he crouched down. "W-Wally- _aaah_. Dude, I ha-hate it w-when you do that."

He had to keep himself from grinning. _Liar_. Dick _loved it_ when he kissed his stomach. He was sensitive there, as weird as it sounded since said area was rock hard. He sucked over the abs, mouthing around the muscles, which made Dick moan quietly. Still, he managed to grab for the silicone lube Wally kept in his shower.

Yes, it wouldn't be the first time they were in this position. Showering together was something they had started doing, and even if _most_ of these sessions didn't end with sex… Well, a lot of them _did_. Thus Dick kept a good supply of lube himself in his own shower back at the manor.

Wally was given the lube. He didn't spare on it; instead he made sure to use a flattering amount as he put his fingers inside of him. Dick groaned, wriggled, his back completely pressed up against the cold wall. If they were doing it with water involved the bathtub at his own place was preferable, because then he could lie down, or _Wally_ could lie down depending on who did the penetrating, but in the shower at Wally's place he only had a cold wall to press up against, praying his feet wouldn't give in under him when the speedster prepared him like this.

Dick's arms winded around Wally's shoulders, bringing the redhead's lips to his own with a quick pull, all while letting go of an audible whine of pure need. Strong fingers scraped against the skin on the older boy's back. Dick sighed Wally's name during a slight breath-break.

Said speedster's fingers were inching inside of him, the familiar, slightly painful stretching sensation gladly welcomed at this moment. He held his breath, and pushed his hips down to meet the fingers halfway; his lips were open in a silent gasp as he wriggled, and Wally downright whined against the acrobat's neck.

"Wally…"

"I k-know," he moaned.

He withdrew the fingers, positioned himself and pushed in. Dick trembled, and the hold that was already way tight continued to constrict. Wally pushed in, but it was slower than usual. Often after these kinds of missions, they could both be pretty rough. Often, they did it in the spur of the moment. Desperate and needy, as if to be fully reassured that yes, they were both here.

Right here.

They could do this.

They were both _alive_.

They _loved each other_.

Everything was _great_.

"I love you." The voice was husky as Wally locked his teeth around one particular sensitive spot on Dick's neck. The acrobat quivered, and let the speedster make a mark, knowing Wally had a need for it, and that no one would really see it anyway. Dick wasn't planning on leaving his boyfriend's side right now. They had this house to themselves all weekend since Wally's parents had left for their trip and the Team had gotten said weekend off as well.

It was just them right now.

Dick couldn't say he felt like complaining over that.

"I love you t-ahhh…"

Wally licked the bite-mark apologetically, Dick tugging warningly on his hair. He knew the redhead liked to nibble on him, but there was a limit to what he enjoyed of it. Needless to say, he was pleased when Wally pushed up and into him in a harsh shove, which gave him something completely different to focus on. His entire body trembled as he thrust down himself, copying Wally's rhythm.

Their breaths were heard through the bathroom, the running water almost forgotten, despite the fact that it was still hot and splashing all over them. Wally ran his tongue along Dick's jaw as he thrust deeper. In out, in _out_. Dick moaned, and licked his lips. "Faster," he ordered, roughly pulling Wally to him. "_Faster_."

As usual he didn't have to wait before Wally did as told. The speedster turned on his vibrations, crouched a bit to get a better angle, and then pushed deeper in, hitting Dick's prostate, which sent a rousing wave of pleasure through the younger boy's body. Dick moaned his name over and over, urging him to keep moving.

Wally moved them both harshly against the shower-wall, feeling how ready he was for release and yet he was so unwilling to let go. He whispered loving words into Dick's ear as he picked up speed. Thrust after thrust faster than the one before, causing echoing sounds of wet flesh that rubbed together.

Dick moaned loudly.

Wally's was even _louder_, but muffled when he placed his mouth to Dick's shoulder.

He came first, but Dick followed shortly after, instantly slumping against the wall, his knees threatening to give in under him. Wally lowered them as soon as he was absolutely sure he wouldn't downright slip (sex in the shower was definitely the epitome of living dangerously) and absently reached out to turn off the water.

They were both sitting now, backs against the wall inside the shower, chests still rising rapidly. Dick curled up against his nude lover, and Wally's fingers reached up and into his hair, twirling and playing. He felt oddly clean… but also dirty at the same time.

They were silent until both teens' skin lay dotted with goose bumps. Body contact didn't do them much when both bodies were equally cold. However, it felt good; just sitting there close together, soaked and thoughtful.

"We should get out."

"Yeah." Wally paused. "Are you… mad at me?"

Dick snorted and buried his face into the redhead's side. "No."

They got up, bare feet padding across the cold tiles. Wally grabbed a towel and threw it at Dick, keeping close as they both dried themselves off. They didn't bother with clothes, but sought out the warm bed, linking their feet and bodies together the best they could underneath the duvet. Dick shuddered and pushed his head to underneath Wally's chin, murmuring silently to himself.

The Boy Wonder was exhausted.

Who could blame him?

Said acrobat squeezed his boyfriend closer, and shut his eyes. "Are you… mad at _me_?"

"No."

Dick smiled slightly to himself. Wally's heart was beating fast. With their naked bodies pressed this close he could feel the hum of it clearly. He liked it, and it made him relax into their embrace. He felt Wally's foot run up his calves, one at a time, and then a kiss to his temple.

"You know we'll keep scaring each other like this," Wally murmured finally, when Dick was sure he was moments from slipping away.

"I know."

Their hands intertwined and Wally closed his eyes too, lazily kissing Dick's face.

With a steady heartbeat against his ear, Dick fell asleep.


End file.
